A neural network may employ a computational approach based on a large collection of neural units that loosely model the way a biological brain solves problems, with large clusters of biological neurons connected by axons. Rather than being explicitly programmed, neural networks are self-learning and may be trained. As a result, neural networks may excel in areas where a solution is difficult to express in a traditional computer program.